


While the thunder crashes around us

by feygrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Scott, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are spending the summer together at a beach house, but unfortunately, it rains when they get there. Their only option is to watch bad horror movies and make fun of them. However, Stiles can't chase away this anxious, restless feeling and Scott wants to help distract his best friend/boyfriend. (Set in between Season 2 and 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the thunder crashes around us

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by vickykun. It was supposed to be a short ficlet but it turned into this. I have no regrets. I hope you like this, vickykun!

_Figures on the first day of our summer break, a freak thunderstorm would hit_ , Stiles thought bitterly as he stared out the window. A lightning bolt illuminated the darkness outside as if mocking him. Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed Scott coming up behind him, until he felt hot air blowing on the back of his neck. He yelped, twirling around to glare at his best friend. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

 

Scott just grinned. “Just trying to set the mood. Which one do you want to watch first?” He held up three movies, each one more terrible than the last. With names like Redneck Undead and Zombie Babes, you don’t really expect quality.  Stiles pointed at one without really looking, his interest in making fun of bad horror flicks with Scott suddenly waning. “Mind putting it in while I get the popcorn?”

 

He shook his head silently, taking the movies from Scott. Sitting on the comfy, old, weathered couch, he fast forwarded through the previews. Scott’s amiable voice streamed from the kitchen, filling the empty house. “It’s a good thing the beach house had a generator, though it sucks to be stuck inside. I wonder how mom and the Sheriff are doing. I hope they reached the store in time...Stiles? You okay?”

 

Stiles broke out of his reverie, looking up to find Scott staring down at him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Mm…? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Come on, dude, we’ve got a terrible movie to watch. Sit, sit!” He took the bowl from Scott and patted the space next to him, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Scott shook his head and sat down, though he still glanced over at Stiles with some concern.

 

They soon got lost in the movie, which was really terrible, bantering back and forth about the atrocious acting, predictable plot, horrible special effects, and the needlessly large amounts of fake blood. But Stiles still couldn’t shake this antsy, restless feeling, his eyes glancing furtively at the window.

 

Scott sighed and paused the movie. He turned on the couch to face Stiles. “Okay, what’s up?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “Nothing’s up, man. I’m fine.”

 

Scott pursed his lips. “Stiiillees….”

 

“Scooootttt,” Stiles answered in a mocking tone.

 

Scott crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘Come on bro, it’s me. You can tell me anything.’ And Stiles’ throat tightened up, because he did want to tell him. Scott was his best friend, his brother, and he did trust him. They told each other everything, from the stupid (“Dude, I grew a chest hair!”) to the tragic (“I want her back! Why won’t she come back?!!”).  But he just didn’t know _how_.

 

“Don’t make me go Alpha on you,” he warned.

 

Stiles snorted. “ Go Alpha, you’ve got to be-” He didn’t get to finish as he soon found found himself on his back, hands pulled up and bound by a strong grip. He looked up to see Scott straddle his legs, grinning down at him.

 

“You were saying something?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Such a show off,” he muttered.

 

Scott held up his left hand, right hand still held his wrists (‘Damn werewolf strength’) and wiggled his fingers “This show-off is going to start tickling you if you don’t start talking.”

 

“Alright, alright, you don’t need to get nasty.” He squirmed under Scott, and Scott loosened his grip, though he didn’t let go. He just kept looking at Stiles with those damn puppy-dog eyes, and _dammit, that’s just not fair!_ Stiles sighed resignedly, worrying his lip as he figured out how to start. “It’s just...nothing good ever happens during a thunderstorm based on our experience. So whenever there is one, I feel more...restless than usual. Like I have to do something, make a plan, I don’t know…..” Stiles turned his head, looking away from Scott, a faint pink painting his cheeks. “It’s ridiculous, I know.”

 

Scott shook his head. “It’s not ridiculous. You know, you can tell me anything, right?” He smiled softly and brushed his thumb against Stiles’ wrist.

 

Stiles nodded, feeling more at ease. He didn’t know if Scott just had magic pheromones or something, but his best friend never failed to keep him tethered to the earth. “Now can you let me go?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s kinda nice having you at my mercy like this,” he chuckled. His grin widened when Stiles attempted to buck him off.

 

“I hate you!” Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t shake Scott off. Damn werewolf strength!!

 

Scott leaned in, resting his forehead on Stiles’. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of mojito gum, fries, and something that was just undeniably Stiles. “No, you don’t,” he murmured. “You love me. Right?” He opened his eyes to gaze seriously at Stiles.

 

Stiles swallowed. They haven’t said the big L to each other yet. At least in the context of their new relationship. When they were just best friends and not _best friends_ , they said it all the time. Sometimes they didn’t even need to say it out loud. _How did this happen? One minute we were riffing on terrible horror flicks and now the air is charged with, with...something! Ohmygod, is Scott nuzzling my neck!!?_ He let out a shuddering breath. “Scott?”

 

“Yeah?” _Dammit, don’t make that expectant puppy face! How do I respond to that?! I really do fucking love you, you asshole!_

 

“I love you.” Every memory he had about Scott, every feeling, every touch, every kiss, he put into those three words. His voice cracked much to his chagrin but he hoped Scott understood. This was different from the other I love yous.

 

Scott smiled, a radiant beam of sunshine that hurt to look at. He understood. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat, he smelled the emotion rolling off his skin, and he just knew Stiles. “I love you, too.” He let go of Stiles’ wrists to cup his face and kiss him, slow and sweet. He put all his feelings into the kiss, chanting ‘I love you, I love Stiles Stilinski’ over and over in his head. He pulled back reluctantly after several minutes, but he knew Stiles had to breath. He stood up and took his shirt off. There has been blowjobs and handjobs and sloppy but hot make outs in the back of the jeep, but they haven’t had full-blown sex yet. 

 

Stiles sat up, licking his lips. “Scott--hey!” He pulled off Scott’s shirt from his face

 

He laughed and walked in the direction of his bedroom. “Come on, I want you to fuck me.” He grinned when he heard the sound of Stiles dashing frantically behind him. They quickly moved to the bed, Stiles on top this time, making out passionately. He played with the hem of the human’s shirt, lifting it inch by inch, until Stiles had no choice but to take it off.

 

Stiles made the last pull to pop it over his head and throw it in the other direction. “No fair, you distracted me with your lips!” He leaned down and bit Scott’s jaw gently.

 

Scot giggled. “You don’t sound very angry about it.”

  
“That’s where you’re wrong. I’m very angry.” His mouth was turned into a frown but his eyes glittered with mirth. He moved his hips, grinding them into Scott’s crotch.

 

“Not ve-oh! Stiles!” He’s been ignoring his hardening cock until now. His hips bucked, begging for more friction. “Do that again. But with less clothes.”

 

“So demanding,” Stiles chuckled. He stood up quickly, discarding his pants then his underwear. His mouth dropped at little, eyes wide with lust, as he gazed appreciatively at Scott’s naked form. Lacrosse-and being a freaking werewolf-definitely helped in the well-toned body department. It made him feel self-conscious. Their makeouts had been mostly clothed until now.

 

Scott stood up, taking Stiles’ hands, and kissing them, then Stiles’ lips. “You’re thinking too much, dude.” He let go of his right hand, groping Stiles’ cock. “Think with this instead.” He pulled him close, grinding his hips into Stiles as he did it before. Their cocks slid against each other, spreading precome. He buried his face in Stiles’ neck, enjoying the feel of Stiles’ hands tightening around his hips as they moved and the sound of his rapid heart beating.

 

“Fuck, Scott!” he whimpered. “I’m going to come if we keep this up.”

 

Scott didn’t want to let him go, but the prospect of Stiles fucking him pushed him to move, getting out lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer.

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Felt lucky, McCall?” His nonchalant tone belied the fact that he was very nervous and very turned on. He watched as Scott positioned himself on the bed, legs up, such a smooth movement that Stiles wondered if he had done this before. He expressed his wonder out loud, curiosity getting the best of him.

 

Scott blushed and nodded as he worked one finger in. “I-ah-It was when I was with Allison. We, um, we talked, and then-ohfuck-she fucked me. With a strap on. We only did t-twice though. It was...surprisingly-hngh-enjoyable. After we broke up-aah-I thought about you, you fucking me, that is, when I….f-fucked myself.” He didn’t look at Stiles while he talked and pushed another finger in. “I thought of you preparing me with your fingers-f-fuck!” He thrust the fingers in and out, throwing his head back and moaning. He felt Stiles’ hand on his arm, and stopped, finally looking up. He inhale sharply. Stiles looked absolutely wrecked.

 

“C-can I?” he said softly. He never felt harder in his life. It took all he had to not come at the sight of Scott fucking himself on his fingers. When Scott removed his fingers, he frantically poured lube his own (maybe too much, but better safe then sorry, right?) and carefully pushed two in. “Fuck! You’re so soft and warm, Scotty!” It was amazing how easily his fingers slid in as he thrust in and out, and his breath came out harsh as he pushed another finger in. He felt around, making a triumphant noise when he felt the bundle of nerves and crooked his fingers.  Scott writhed underneath him, and he never looked more beautiful.

 

“Fuck me now, Stiles, please!” he begged. He couldn’t take it anymore. Stiles’ long, dexterous fingers were reaching deep inside him, making him lose his mind, something he only imagined would happen. He clutched the sheets tightly, breathing hard with the effort not to come.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Scotty,” he murmured.

 

“I can heal, please, Stiles, please!” His voice pleaded with the urgency to make Stiles understand. He needed Stiles to fuck him now or he really would go crazy!

 

“Just cause you can heal doesn’t mean I won’t want to not hurt you any less,” Stiles said firmly. He pushed another finger into Scott, fascinated with the way the flesh just sucked him in. He kissed Scott fiercely, swallowing his sobs and whimpers. “Fuck, Scott, you’re so gorgeous like this.” He pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom and carefully putting it on. His hands and body trembled with excitement, wanting to move fast, but he made himself go slow. This was their first time, and cliche as it is, Stiles wanted it to be special. “How’s that feel?” he asked as he pushed his cock in slowly.

 

Scott growled, his fingers clawing at Stiles’ back, desperately pulling him in. “F-fuck! Stiles!”

 

“Y-yeah, Scotty, fuck,” he breathed out. His toes curled when he was fully inside Scott and he bit his lip hard so as not to come. “Fuck, you feel so amazing, Scott! So amazing….!” He couldn’t think of another word, made speechless by the overwhelming sensations. So he kissed Scott instead.

 

Scott hummed happily. He nudged him with his right foot. “You feel pretty amazing yourself, now move please.” Stiles laughed but complied with his demand.

The rain and thunder crashed around them, making their conjoined shadows dance against the walls. But they didn’t notice. They lost themselves in the pleasurable rhythm of push and pull. Back and forth. Scott and Stiles. They were never without the other and they couldn’t imagine a world where they were. It was never questioned, that whatever obstacles they faced, big or small, supernatural or not, as long as they had each other by their side, they would crush anything in their way.

 

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped. His orgasm came quite unexpectedly; his mind was only focused on the radiant body underneath him. He kept moving through his orgasm, his hand already moving to stroke Scott to completion. The hard length felt hot and heavy in his hand, red as if angry with its neglect.

 

Scott bucked into Stiles’ fist, moaning obscenely. He leaked so much precome, it made Stiles’ hand nice and slick, easy to fuck into. The scent of sex and Stiles, Stiles, “S-stiles-!”, was overwhelming. His breath was cut short by his orgasm as he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. His body trembled and shaked as jolts of pleasure ran through him. “Kiss me!”

 

Stiles complied with the order, feeling as if he would come again. His hand was wet with precome and spunk but he didn’t care. When they both gathered enough breath to calm down and got cleaned up, Stiles finally collapsed on his boyfriend’s chest. “That was literally the best thing I have ever done, but I don’t want to move ever again.”

 

Scott chuckled, brushing his hand through Stiles’ hair. “Same here.”

 

Stiles lifted his head with a grin. “Yeah?” he said softly.

 

“Yes, Stiles, you completely rocked my world. You are a sex god. I bow to you,” he said in a dry, monotonous voice. He broke out in a grin when Stiles batted his shoulder.

 

“Hell yeah, I’m a sex god,” Stiles muttered, pulling Scott’s arm around him. He leaned up to kiss his mouth but was too tired so he gave his chin a quick peck. “I love you, Scott.”

 

Scott responded with a kiss on his head. “I love you too.”

 

“You hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“Dude, the rain stopped.” Stiles grinned, pushing himself up to peer at the sunlight that shone through the window.

 

“Okay, great, now cuddle with me.” Scott pulled Stiles down next to him.

 

“You’re very demanding, you know that? Is it a werewolf thing?” he said affectionately. It was  going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine. The sun was shining, they had each other, and everything was going to be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
